Night
by VIIxProductions
Summary: 32/100: 'Night'. Genesis Rhapsodos expected the rooftop of the ShinRa building to be his one place to be alone. Apparently, it seemed Cissnei had been coming there too. Septasonicxx/Lioneh collab. Genesisnei - GenesisxCissnei. Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer: Genesis Rhapsodos, Cissnei/Shuriken and anything related to them or Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix and not to us xD**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genesis closed his eyes and raised his arms slightly, spreading his wing out behind him as the wind pushed at him forcefully. He was in his element out here on top of the building. No one else was there, he was by himself to enjoy the coolness of the night and just _be._

A few stray feathers slipped free of his elegant wing, being carried by the wind down into the illuminated city of Midgar. Sometimes, Genesis just needed space. Space to gather his thoughts, to just be there and feel like himself, with no one there to pressure him to do anything. With the sound of the wind rushing past his ears, he took a deep breath and let it out again.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know there was anyone up here."

Genesis tucked his wing close to him instantly and spun around, looking for the intruder. A girl with reddish-brown hair had been climbing back down the stairs into the building.

"Wait! Um.. I mean, well," Genesis stuttered. The girl looked up curiously. "What I mean is, you can stay." Genesis finally managed to say.

"Oh...are you sure?" The female Turk questioned, unsure if the 1st Class SOLDIER really meant it or not.

"Just promise me you can keep a secret, alright?" Genesis said quietly, extending his wing once again, seeing as there was no point it hiding it. "No one is really supposed to know about...my wing."

"Oh, that? I've known about it for ages. The Turks are more informed than you know."

Genesis' eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, shocked.

"Uh, yeah…" she trailed off, wondering if she should have let on that information or not.

"I see." Genesis said, his wing drooping to the ground. "I thought there were only a few that knew. Oh well." he shrugged and turned away from her again, looking out over the side of the building.

"Uh, I'm Cissnei." the Turk walked up to stand beside him.

"Oh, that's you? I've heard that you've been in this place all your life..." Genesis trailed off, turning to look at Cissnei. "Well, I'm Genesis Rhapsodos. SOLDIER, 1st Class. Just in case you didn't already know."

"Pleasure to meet you." Cissnei said, offering a hand towards Genesis.

He took her hand and shook it, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

"So why did you come out here so late?" he questioned. Cissnei sighed and looked up at the dark night sky.

"It's so beautiful. And sometimes I just like to come out here to think." she explained. "Especially at night, when there's usually no one around." Genesis chuckled.

"So far we must have been coming on different nights, because I've been coming here for a while as well."

"Wow." Cissnei mused, looking up at the night sky. The navy blue expanse was splashed with various galaxies of stars, all twinkling brightly beyond the light pollution of Midgar. Genesis was doing the same, admiring the night sky's beauty.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Genesis said, a warm smile forming on his face.

"Yes, it is." Cissnei agreed. "So why do _you _come out here at night?" She turned to him with a smile.

"Basically the same reason as you." Genesis replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes being in that building seems to.. I'm not sure but, suffocate me?" Genesis shook his head sadly and looked down.

Cissnei didn't respond, looking up at Genesis with curiosity in her eyes.

"...really? I guess, since I've been here so long...I'm used to it. Sometimes I just need room to think, you know? But..." Cissnei said quietly, wondering what thoughts were running through Genesis' head.

"I don't know...it's just, ShinRa is so...consuming. It takes up all your time. I don't have any opportunity but now to just come here...and be _me_." After speaking, Genesis shook his head a little, not knowing what else to say to Cissnei.

The two of them stood there in each others presence, just admiring the beauty of the night. Cissnei shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew and she wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm. Genesis glanced over at her and then smirked, spreading his wing out and slowly folding it around her. She gave a light gasp and looked up at him as she was drawn closer.

"You looked cold."

Cissnei felt a heated red blush taint her cheeks, making her lower her head in order to hide her face.

"Thanks." She said quietly, stepping closer to Genesis' side. The SOLDIER stared out into the distance, a longing look in his eyes.

"Sometimes...I feel trapped inside ShinRa...you know? It's hard to explain..." Genesis began, looking back down at the Turk with chestnut hair.

"I think I understand. But like I said, I've been here my whole life so I've gotten used to it." Cissnei said. Genesis nodded and silence descended again. After a few comfortable minutes of no talking, Genesis jumped and looked down at Cissnei.

"Sorry!" she said, quickly lowering her hand. She had been gently tracing some of the feathers and hadn't actually realised that he would still feel it.

"Oh no, that's okay..." Genesis said, laughing a little bit. With a cheeky glint in his aqua eyes, Genesis brought his wing closer around Cissnei, running the tip of the longest feather along her cheek. This resulted in Cissnei blushing profusely, laughing to try and hide her pink cheeks as best she could. Unfortunately for her, the SOLDIER happened to notice, going a little red himself.

Cissnei kept her eyes to the ground, concerned that if she looked at Genesis she would blush even more than she already was. Genesis also had his eyes averted. His wing had drooped down and now lay across Cissnei's shoulder. Coincidentally, Cissnei and Genesis chose the exact same moment to look at each other. Their cheeks turned much redder and Genesis cleared his throat.

"Sorry." he said, pulling his wing back and stepping away from her.

Cissnei watched him back down a little, causing a pleading look to show in her eyes. She was unable to avert her gaze from him, despite how much she wanted to so she didn't look suspicious. Genesis looked back at her, unsure of what kind of move to make. His cheeks were on fire and so were hers, both realising that they did not wish to be out of each other's company.

"Will you be here tomorrow night?" Cissnei managed to push past the lump in her throat. Some of the blush in Genesis' cheeks died down and he smiled, nodding.

"Yes." he said. Cissnei smiled back, although her blush increased, and she turned to hurry down the stairs back inside the ShinRa building. Genesis turned back to the edge of the building and looked up at the sky, closing his eyes and stretching out his wing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N - Septasonicxx: Hehe, I love this one!! It's so romantic and adorable.. and yeah. Anyway, basically yeah, Lioneh summed it all up in everything she said. Nothing else for me to say!! :D

Lioneh: Oh, beware. -giggle- It's more Genesisnei, isn't it? Well, I picked a theme and me and Dani just began writing, and it got sweeter and sweeter as we went along...I don't really have much else to say, other than saying that this fic is freaking adorable.

Hope you enjoyed!

- Lioneh the cheetion and Dani Monroe


End file.
